Hyuga Hitomi
Character First Name: Hitomi Character Last Name: Hyuga IMVU Username: HarleeDGBlack Bloodline / Clan: The Hyūga clan (日向一族, Hyūga Ichizoku) is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure. All members born into this clan possess the Byakugan, a kekkei genkai that gives them extended fields of vision and the ability to see through solid objects and even the chakra circulatory system, amongst other things, and expel chakra from any of the tenketsu in their body. Nickname: SumirMe-kasaan Light to the Shadow Age: 33 years Date of Birth: 6/20/67 AN Gender: Female Ethnicity: Konohagakurian Height: 5'8" Weight: 153 lb. Hair: Black, ankle length hair that is normally tied back in a braid or let loose to fall Eyes: Byakugan with a pure white colouring Blood Type: AB Occupation: Head Med - Nin of Konohagakure Affiliation: Konohagakure Ninja Registration Number 014783 Relationship Status: Single Family: Hyuga Kenta - Father Hyuga Miyako - Mother Personality: Kind hearted and warm natured, Hitomi is known for her gentleness towards all. Be it animal or human, it matters not. All life to her is something to treasure and preserve. To adults and children alike, she radiates a mothering nature in both care and responsibility. Though she is a Med Nin, she never holds that as a piece of superiority over another. Yet she is not one to allow danger to come to her family or villiage. That is when her gentle warmth will turn into a harsh coldness. Likes ((What are your RPCs likes?)) Dislikes ((What are your RPCs dislikes?)) Favourite Foods ((What are your RPCs favourite foods?)) Hobbies ((What are your RPCs hobbies?)) Ambitions ((What are your RPCs personal ambitions, goals etc?)) Nindo: "All life is to be treasured." Companion: Meeko - A small and swift footed little black and tan ferret that assists Hitomi in her work by bringing her supplies. Though mischeivious and playful in nature, he never takes his mind off of his work when he knows Hitomi is in need of him. When not needed, he can be found with Hitomi or around Ruki. Finding great fun in distracting him with a nose in the ear or taking off with various things upon the Kage's desk. Ninja Rank: Med Nin Kekkei Genkai/Hiden: Byakugan (白眼; Literally meaning "White Eye", Meaning (Viz) "All Seeing White Eye") is the dōjutsu kekkei genkai of the Hyūga clan. It is one of the Three Great Dōjutsu (三大瞳術, San Daidōjutsu; Literally meaning "Three Great Eye Techniques"), along with the Sharingan and the Rinnegan. Weapon of Choice: Twin Sais Strengths: *Exceptional Chakra Control *Exceptional Taijutsu *Intelligence *Medical Jutsu *Kenjutsu Weaknesses: *Below Average Strength *Below Average Stamina *Genjutsu *Kyujutsu *Puppets Chakra Colour: White Weapon/Accessory Inventory: Maximum Capacity Caps: Kage/Sannin: 90 Pieces List: Senbon: 10 Pieces Flash Bomb: 3 Pieces Twin Sais: 12 Pieces Total: 25 Pieces Jutsu List: Academy Jutsu: Transformation TechniqueRank E Clone TechniqueRank E Body Replacement TechniqueRank E Rope Escape TechniqueRank E 'Taijutsu:' Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists - A Rank Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm - B Rank Eight Trigrams Vacuum Wall Palm - B Rank Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher - B Rank Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms - B Rank Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven - C Rank Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms - C Rank Gentle Fist Art One Blow Body - C Rank Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms - C Rank Water Needle - C Rank Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms - D Rank Gentle Fist - D Rank Palm Bottom - D Rank Medical Jutsu: Cell Activation Technique - S Rank Mystical Palm Technique - A Rank Chakra Scalpel - B Rank Delicate Illness Extraction Technique - B Rank Healing Technique - B Rank Wide Healing - B Rank Allies: Allied Shinobi Nations Enemies: Enemies of the Allied Shinobi Nations Any that would seek to cause harm to those she loves and cares for. History: On a quiet and warm night in the beginning of the summer season, a cry was heard coming from the home of Kenta and Miyako Hyuga. The birth of another child to the land of Fire. A girl given the name of Hitomi Hyuga. As with all Hyuga, Hitomi was born with Byakugan for eyes. Their hues of the purest white. It would only be a matter of time before she would begin training to use them properly. Unlike her mother, Hitomi carried the hair color of her father, onyx. While Kenta was always busy with the needs of their Kage, Hitomi spent most of her early years under the watchful care of her mother. Being a Med nin of the village, Miyako had taken Hitomi to many emergencies that had arisen and many times over to the hospital. The work that the young Hitomi had seen her mother do and the kindness that she showed all, inspired Hitomi to treat all life with honor and respect. It also gave her an undeniable urge to learn all that she could in the many years to come. Upon her days in the Academy, Kenta had wanted to see Hitomi become a great Ninja. Teaching his daughter the fighting ways of the Hyuga and showing her how to correctly make use of the Byakugan. Yet it was in the quiet of her room, that she would take the medical manuals from her mother’s study and begin to read. She would gather all the knowledge she could without the on looking eyes of her father. She knew what it was he wished for. So she decided that she would do her best to full fill both her father’s hopes and her own dreams. Days filled with training and nights filled with knowledge filled her world. Even when it came for her graduation from Academy, she didn’t go out to celebrate. She continued to study. Upon her Genin missions to gain higher rank as a ninja, she continued to study the ways of the Medical Ninjutsu. Never letting her missions fail or allowing her team mates down, she put all she was into every encounter. Though, she never missed an opportunity to work on her other abilities. Practicing her learned abilities on animals that had been injured at first then moving to others that would need her help. With the chakra control that she gained from her bloodline, she found that she was able to do more for others then simple protection and help. Long walks and times of quiet were always a welcomed thing to Hitomi. As a Chuunin, it gave her a chance to think on things that have happened and look upon her mistakes to grow from them. She enjoyed the lush of the forest. The gentle breeze that blew threw the leaves would play against her face in the form of pulling strands of her hair across her face. It was this peace that allowed her to dwell upon all that she had learned, both through missions and through her own study. It was upon one of these walks that she had come to rest at the base of a large tree not far from where her group had decided to rest for a while. It was in this quiet that something didn’t feel right. Slinking off by herself, she went deeper into the wooded area. The voices were not far off, but far enough that Hitomi still had to get closer to understand what was being said. Taking to the tree branches, she moved silently as she neared the voices. From the high vantage point, she was able to see two men fighting against another. Bandits more then likely were what they were. Simply observing for a time, she watched as one of the bandits took hold of a weapon that she had never seen. It was long with three bladed fingers that ran from the hilt. A Sais. How simple it was as she looked upon it, yet so easy to manipulate. She watched as the man worked with it. It was as if the weapon was an extension of his own hand. It marveled her. It wasn’t until she saw the crimson of blood, that her attention was brought back to the fact that this man and his partner were indeed the ones attacking another. Through her studies on the human body and the further studies of chakra pathways in the body, she activated the Byakugan and took from her pouch a few senbon. Slowly, she moved closer. Staying within the cover of the underbrush, she scanned the area and kept all movement known to her. Yet her target was ahead. One by one, she threw the senbon at various points of the Sais whielding bandit. Watching in silence as his hand would come up and slap at any that hit their mark as if they were a pesky bug. It was just enough of a diversion to allow the traveler to make his move and end the battle quickly. Leaving the one bandit upon the ground dead and the other running with the traveler quickly taking up pursuit. It was at that point that Hitomi deactivated the Byakugan and walked slowly forward. Her eyes were drawn to the fingered blades. Slowly, she took them and held them within her hands. The weight and balance were unlike anything that she had ever handled before. Yet they felt comfortable within her grasp. Placing them through her belt loops, she walked back into the forest and began to learn to handle her new weapons. It took many months of training and practice for her to learn to use the new additions to her hands well. And over the years to the new level of Jounin, she continued her studies in both Med Nin and her use of the Sais. Becoming fluent in both. She learned that not only could she use the med nin abilities for helping other, but she could use it offensively as well. Though difficult, it was something that Hitomi kept working on. She would not stop her practice and studies, even when she was given a group of Genin to train and mentor. Her belief that all life was to be treasured carried on in her life as each mission she took, she never took a life by her hand. It wasn’t without it’s own trial as there was often times that she had to temper her choice with honor and keep her belief strong. A few years went by and Hitomi had gained the rank of ANBU through her hard work. Her skills with the Byakugan had become a thing of note in the village and upon her time that she returned home, Kenta smiled at her arrival. She had indeed made her father proud. It was then that Miyako walked up to her daughter and smiled. Carrying in her hands the literature that she had learned Medical Ninjutsu from as a young girl. Hitomi looked from her mother to her father. Kenta, with a smile on his face, gave a nod and spoke. “You have made your father proud, my child. Go live your dream and follow in your mother’s foot steps. One day, you will be as tender and caring to your patients as your mother.” Happiness filled her and from that day on, Hitomi strived to be the best that Konohagakure had ever seen. Never backing down from a challenge and working tirelessly in her chosen path. (( Work In Progress )) Roleplaying Archive: ((The logs of Rps you have been involved in will go here)) Bio Approval: Ruki